


To Be Guiltless

by hoonscheekies



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Abused Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Child Neglect, Dog Kim Mingyu, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Jihoon | Woozi-centric, M/M, Mindreader Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Murder, Past Violence, Protective Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Shapeshifting, Tags May Change, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Top Kim Mingyu, Violence, Warlocks, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonscheekies/pseuds/hoonscheekies
Summary: Lee Jihoon was like a myth, he was the neglected boy found in an empty house when he was four, the quiet boy who jumps from one foster home to the other all his life.What he does not know is that he is also a myth in another way.Lee Jihoon is a warlock, one that survived the massacre of witches and warlock in Busan, the son of the man who was once a high priest in one of the greatest churches of darkness.A warlock living alone with no guidance on how to use his gift, Lee Jihoon is lost in the world. Luckily, he was found and taken to where he belongs and struggles to find his place.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> TW //  
> Violence  
> Abuse  
> Cursings (a lot)  
> Murder

“What does the floor taste like, Uri Jihoon?” A mocking voice said, his nickname never sounded so vile.

He was lying on the floor, his cheek is burning from the scrapped skin that formed when he fell to the floor mere seconds ago. No, he wasn’t clumsy, and yes, this is something that occurs frequently. He was pushed harshly on the back while simultaneously tripped by afoot. He groaned when a hand grasps the back of his shirt, lifting him easily. He looked up, and a familiar boy with tanned skin and dark hair walks up toward him, a smirk displayed on his face. Dong Gunwoo. A typical bully that runs the school, every school has a Dong Gunwoo, he reckons, and he is not unfamiliar with being their target.

The boy crouches in front of Jihoon as he says, “You know,” Gunwoo started, his head tilting slightly to one side before he reaches out toward Jihoon’s cheek. Jihoon flinched, but Gunwoo still manages to lay a hand softly on Jihoon’s cheek, “I am forever grateful that you moved here, Jihoon, you sure are one great toy for me,” He said smiling, his thumb rubbing softly on Jihoon’s cheek, and he winked before he landed a sharp slap toward the cheek he was rubbing a while ago.

Jihoon took a sharp inhale, swallowing the groan that builds up in his throat, an attempt in maintaining what is left of his dignity. The other boy shook his head in amusement before he got up, motioning whoever was holding Jihoon up by the shirt and those who were watching to follow him. Jihoon was released from the grip on the back of his uniform, and he caught himself with his forearm, propping up his body as Gunwoo and his goons walk away.

People were staring, and it was painful for Jihoon to look up, he was beyond humiliated. Still, he can’t stay on the floor forever, so, he pushed himself up, dusted himself off, and starts to walk toward his classroom with his head down.

He knows he should be conditioned to this, for all the two years of high school he had moved school four times, this school being the fourth high school he had attended, and all of those four times, he had been the main subject to torment by the school’s bullies. Jihoon understands though, why he seems to attract bullies. He’s weird.

His name is Lee Jihoon, a fifteen years old orphan who had been taken and returned by foster families so many times that he had lost count. He remembered the first time his former foster family sent him away, calling him a broken, mentally ill young boy that needs to be ‘fixed’ before he can be taken in by a family, and it hurts like hell. He was just 7 years old, and he remembered it as clear as day. Although, the most recent family he had been in returned him because he was a violent brat who keeps breaking things in his room, and although it was a false accusation, he was not bothered by it at all. He was conditioned to it. He was labeled troublesome, and it happened without him even trying. Which was weird.

Another thing that makes him weird was the strangely high number of false accusations that had him returned, which stated that he was violent, evidently by regularly breaking objects in his room. Which was the opposite of how he deals with his anger and frustrations. Being a ‘troublesome’ child had him being watched closely, constantly evaluated, and psychoanalyzed, and he learned that the best way to deal with unideal feelings was to repress them. So, that’s what he does, repress his feelings. And when he felt like he needed to lash out, he keeps it in his head. It wasn’t his fault that his mirror cracks when he sat in a chair and thought about punching it, it wasn’t his fault either that his table topples over when he stood on the other side of his room and thought about flipping it. It was not his fault that things break when he didn’t even touch them, he was merely thinking about it. 

Though no one believes him, and eventually, he agrees with those accusations.

He was exhausted, but this is his second year of high school, soon, he’ll be a third grader and he’ll eventually graduate. He’ll turn 18 soon, and he’ll be free. He is not sure what he’s going to do once he becomes legal, but whatever it is, it will be better than being passed around fake families.

“Lee Jihoon!” A voice yelled, and it snaps Jihoon out of his thought. He looked up to a disapproving look from his teacher and hushed chuckles that came from his classmates.

“Yes?”

“I asked you to come forward and answer the equations written on the board,” The teacher stated calmly, and he looked at the board and saw a stoichiometry equation. He looked at the teacher once more, face confused, “As you were too busy, daydreaming,” She paused, emphasizing the word which causes some students to chuckle out loud, “To pay attention to my lecture, I thought you might have understood the materials, hence, I’m asking you to answer the equation.”

And she was right, he does already understand this material. Moving from one school to the other is not ideal, academically, he’s always falling behind whenever he enters a new school, hence, he manages to teach himself half of the things school will teach him, including stoichiometry. So, he steps forward and does the equation. He did not do it quickly, but he did it carefully, and he knew that he had answered the equation correctly as he walks back toward his chair.

Everybody was silent when the teacher said, “That’s correct.”

Lee Jihoon hates many things, but one of the things he does not hate is shutting people up. In fact, he loves it. Maybe that’s why he decided to scoff when his short-tempered foster father starts to brag about his influence in the neighborhood.

“Well, I’ll be damned, the little shit speaks,” His foster father sneered, his eyebrows furrowed together, and his ears start to turn red.

“Technically, I didn’t,” Jihoon said, eyes still glued to his plate of a cold omelet.

“Oh, you want to play smart with me?” The older man said, voice rising, he noticed how his foster mother starts to tense and his foster brother shook his head.

“Whatever,” He exhales.

“Hey, have some respect, speak to him properly,” His foster brother said, irritated.

Jihoon looked up at him, one eyebrow raised questioningly. He put his spoon down on his plate before he said, “Why should I?”

“Why should you?” His foster brother asked harshly, he straightens his posture and leans closer to Jihoon, “For starter, he put a roof over your head, you brat-“

“Well, I didn’t ask for it, did I?” Jihoon asked back, cutting his foster brother’s statement short, and before anyone answers, he continued his thoughts, “I am an orphan, not homeless, and I didn’t ask to be taken in into a dysfunctional family that has a twenty-seven years-old child who couldn’t land a job to save his life and, in fact, needs to be provided a roof above his head,” He snarked, pointing at his foster brother with his index finger. He heard his foster mother softly telling him to stop his rant, but he continues, “And a mother who doesn’t have any sort of self-respect, a mother who lets everyone and anyone tell her what to do and basically control her life, no instinct on preserving whatever amount of dignity she has left within her.”

“Lee Jihoon, enough,” He heard his foster father growled, face red and eyes glowering, which turns Jihoon’s attention toward him.

“And a father who has nothing to be proud of, not a son, not a wife. A father who needs to boast about every single good thing he does, even something so small, and hide his shame with anger, to overshadow the failure that is his life.”

“That’s it,” His foster father said as he rose from his chair, his face red as he stomps toward Jihoon.

Jihoon didn’t know what took over him, what makes him say the things he said, but when his foster father reaches him and took him by the collar and threw him to the floor, he realized why. It wasn’t the fact that he likes shutting people up, it’s that he needs to feel something. He had been completely ignored in this household, for the past three months that he had lived with the family, he can count with his fingers how many times he has been spoken to. It was a contrast from his previous families, how torturous their fake warmth, in the beginning, had been and how it slowly turns into disappointment and eventual abuse, mental or physical. He felt hollow in this household, and he was glad when the panic kicks him in the ass once his foster father threw him to the floor.

“I’ll remind you why you have to be grateful,” His foster father stated, and that’s the last thing he remembered before everything turned into a blur.

It started with a punch to the face, and he remembers how the first hit is always the worst one, the element of a surprise taking his breath away. The next hits blend into one, the pain of one hit was met with another, and he felt nothing but pain. Suddenly, the man was standing up and starts to kick him in the guts, and then in the chest, and when he rolled over on the floor due to the force, he kicked him in the back. It felt longer than it had lasted, though, and it felt like an eternity, but he’s sure it had not even been a minute when his foster father stopped.

He’s not sure who stopped him, but he felt himself being pulled up onto his feet. He’s aware of his small stature, and he’s sure that whoever lifted him had no problem in supporting his weight. He heard his foster father barking commands, telling someone to get him to school, and soon he was dragged and dumped into the passenger side of their car, his bag thrown onto his lap.

He opens his eyes when the car started moving, and he realized it was his foster brother driving the car. They stayed silent, though, he can feel the rage radiating from the older man.

“You’re going to have visible bruises, and you’ll say you had an accident,” His foster brother eventually said when they were minutes away from his school, “You’ll have pain in your torso, but you will walk normally and rise no suspicion, you hear?”

Without even a doubt, he knows that he was not the first person who had gotten a beating session in that household, but he chose to say nothing and nod.

“Don’t whine, don’t cringe, don’t show any sign of discomfort, you had this coming,” His foster brother said lastly before he unlocks the door and waits for Jihoon to exit the car.

He was right, he had a sharp pain in his stomach and back, and it hurts to breathe, but he manages to get out of the car and straighten himself up, fixing his hair slightly, and he took a deep breath, swallowing all the pain he felt.

He stares at a lamppost that stood a few meters from himself, and he thought about breaking its bulb. He closes his eyes and took a deep breath. He did not miss the sound of said light bulb bursting.

It was going to be an amazing day.

He plans on staying under the radar for the whole day, walking with his head down, trying to blend with the crowd and not be noticed. By the end of the day, he succeeded. Well, almost.

He was in his locker, fumbling and playing with the books that were inside, he planned to wait until the hallway has emptied before he left the school, as during this time is when his bullies usually sit in the parking lot and make fun of everyone who passes, and if he does pass them during this time, he’d be picked out of the crowd and be beaten up, but with the condition he was currently in, he’d rather not take that chance.

When the hallway had finally turn deserted, he finally closes his locker and walked toward the main door of the school, but of course, luck has never been in his favor as the group of bullies stood meters away from him. They were too far that he couldn’t see their face, but he could recognize Dong Gunwoo by his silhouette. And he’s sure that they can do the same. There were two other people behind Gunwoo, and he found himself feeling glad that there were only three of them. They walk closer as Jihoon stood still, and when Gunwoo’s face had become clearer in his eyes, the bully yelled out.

“Uri Jihoon! What a banger shiner you got there!”

Jihoon stood still, not knowing what to do.

“How about I add more to those, huh?”

Chills run down his body, and he was foolish for thinking he could make it, but he decided to turn around and took off sprinting. Well, as much sprinting as it was possible, at least. He was limping and in pain, for fuck’s sake, he knows he will not be able to outrun the trio, especially since they are on the baseball team.

True to his thought, they caught up to him in no time, and Jihoon was soon shoved, leading to him falling to the floor and rolling for a while. He hadn’t even stopped rolling when they start the beating. Sure, their hits are not as strong as his foster father’s, but they hit where there were already bruises formed, and soon, Jihoon was screaming in pain.

“Oh, Jihoon, you’re more of a bitch than I originally thought,” Gunwoo sneered, which angers Jihoon.

He didn’t know where his energy came from, but when he kicked, he hit one of Gunwoo’s goons, who then was sent flying a few feet backward. Surprised at his strength, he stares at the whimpering boy, he swears he barely kicked the guy, but how-

Before he finished his thought, he saw the other goon charging toward him from the corner of his eye, and this time he did not kick, he attempted to push him away, but as he stares at the running boy, he saw how he was thrown back a few feet away from Jihoon when his hand didn’t even touch him.

He was shaken out of his confused daze when Gunwoo started laughing, “Oh my god, how the fuck did you do that?”

There was something sinister about the way Gunwoo talks, but Jihoon stays still on the floor while Gunwoo toward him a few feet away.

“You are that much of a freak, aren’t you?” Gunwoo asked mockingly, “An orphan who jumps around families like a mite.”

The anger rose within Jihoon once more, and his hand starts to shake with rage.

“Oh look at you, you’re pathetic, shaking in a rage because you can’t do anything,” Gunwoo stated, a sinister smile played at his mouth, “You’re famous, you know, everyone knows your story, a mute kid, one abandoned for months by his family before he was discovered by the police in an empty house. You were dying, then, weren’t you? Eating raw and rotting meat to keep yourself alive.”

He felt his insides got warm as rage fills him, no one was supposed to know about him before he was taken to an orphanage. No one was supposed to talk about it.

“You were meant to die alone ever since you were a child,” Those words hurt like hell, “Fate hasn’t changed and will not change, Uri Jihoon, you will die alone-“

“Shut up!” Jihoon screamed as loud as he can, trying to overpower Gunwoo’s echoing voice, and he closes his eyes as he throws both his hands forward.

He heard the sound of bones crack. It rang in his ear, and he quickly opens his eyes and he saw Dong Gunwoo stood where he had been, feet away from him, neck bent in an angle that should not be humanly possible. His eyes were empty as he lifelessly falls to the ground.

Jihoon stares at his shaking hands. Maybe, he’s not simply weird.

“Fuck.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW //  
> Violence

He sat in an empty room, in front of one-way glass, forcing him to stare at himself. His body hurts, from his head to his toe. Everything was a blur, from when he opened his eyes to the sight of a bent neck Gunwoo until he was dragged out of a police car and dumped into this room.

He remembered trying to run away, straining his already worn muscles. Why did he think he’d outrun the police officers? Moreover, with a battered and bruised body. It made him look guilty. He is guilty. He doesn’t understand how, but he knows that he killed his bully. His peer. He killed Dong Gunwoo.

He wanted to puke.

He looked around the room, he spotted a trash bin by the door not too far from where he sat, but he’s handcuffed to the table. He looked back at the one-way glass desperately, he wanted to speak up, to ask someone to please, bring the trash bin closer to him, but he just saw his reflection and he couldn’t hold it in.

The next thing he knows he was heaving towards the floor, but little to nothing came out. He remembered the last time he ate was yesterday at lunch. A sob escaped his lips as his knuckles turn white due to the death grip he has on his handcuff. When his dry heaving stops, he lay his head down on the table. He had been kept in this room for hours, he can’t stand watching his reflection in the glass anymore.

“Please,” He found himself speaking out loud, “I have confessed, please, do something, I can’t be here alone anymore,” He begged, he hates how weak he sounded, but he can’t bear to look at himself anymore.

There was no clock in the room, so he doesn’t know how many minutes had passed since his desperate monologue, but finally, the door opened. He jumped, surprised by the sudden squeak of the door after hours of silence.

“False confession,” A deep voice stated calmly, and the owner sat across from him.

Jihoon stares cluelessly at the much older man that sat across from himself, eyebrows screwed together tightly, confusion written in his eyes.

“Evidence has clearly shown that you did not touch the victim,” The man stated, crossing his arms across his chest. 

Different men and women had come in this room and stated the same words to him, and he had countlessly explained that he knows he did it. He knows he killed Gunwoo.

“Consequences of murder is not something light, far from it, you know that, right, kid?” The man asked, moving to lean to the table. Jihoon nods, “Then, what’s your motive? Who are you helping?”

Jihoon frowned, “No one.”

The man tilted his head, “Let me get this straight. You ran when the police arrived to take you in for questioning as a witness, and you confessed to the murder. The other witnesses also stated that they did not see you touch the victim, yet they also believed that you killed him. Two security tapes captured the moment of Dong Gunwoo’s death, both indicate that you did not touch the victim. So, what are you hiding here, Jihoon?”

“Nothing. I’ve stated before that I killed him, I was angry and felt so, so tired, and I thought about hurting him. And it happened, I did it,” Jihoon said desperately.

The man sighed before he got up looking defeated, “Your former foster family had removed their title as your guardian, you’re now back under the orphanage, we’ve called, and no one can show up anytime soon. If you explained the truth, you’ll be out of this room within a few hours, if not, you remain as a murder suspect and we’re allowed to keep you until the day after tomorrow.”

“No, please, I can’t stay here anymore,” Jihoon begged.

“Then tell me the truth.”

“I did.”

The man looked at him, and he can see the pity in his eyes, “You do have the right to call for an attorney, that might help you.”

“Then I would like to consult with an attorney.”

The man nodded, “We’ll find you a public attorney as soon as possible.”

And then he was alone again. Staring at his reflection, swallowed by the deafening silence of the room. The more he stares at himself, the more he sees himself as a murderer and the image of Dong Gunwoo standing behind him with his broken neck and lifeless eyes becomes clearer.

“You are allowed private conversations with your attorney, we won’t be watching you from the other room, so when you feel ready to talk to us again, you’ll push this button,” The man from earlies said, handing him a red, wireless button to a bell somewhere. Jihoon nodded. The man clapped him on the shoulder, “Good luck.”

The man left, and not long after, another man walks in.

He looks different from the people he had seen since he arrived here. The man was wearing all black, a long, black coat on top of a black suit, and a black shirt along with a pair of black gloves. His hair was slicked back, eyes sharp as he stares at Jihoon, walking to sit on the empty chair. His skin was pale, almost as pale as Jihoon, and it made his rosy lips stood out. 

“My name is Choi Seungcheol, you can call me Seungcheol.”

The man said as he took off one glove and offer him a hand to shake. Jihoon took the hand, and as soon as he made skin contact, he saw images rapidly flashing before his eyes. Some bright, some dark, some seem familiar, and some seem foreign. Faces eerily stare at him, most of them belong to strangers that somehow feel familiar. It was beyond frightening.

Jihoon gasped, quickly pulling his hand away, “What the fuck was that?” He yelled out of reflex.

“Jihoon,” The attorney warns, signaling the younger boy to lower his voice.

“Well, I’m sorry for being too loud, but what the hell was that?” Jihoon said sarcastically.

The attorney sighed, “I know it’s all confusing right now, but I’m going to help you to get out of here.”

“But I did it, I killed him,” Jihoon said helplessly.

“I know, Jihoon, I believe you.”

“You do?”

“I do,” Seungcheol said, “I’m going to help you, but I need to show you something and you have to trust me.”

Jihoon’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “What?”

“You’re different, Jihoon,” Seungcheol said, his eyes observing Jihoon’s body as if he’s an experiment.

“I know that’s a polite way of you calling me weird,” Jihoon scoffed.

“No, no,” Seungcheol said abruptly, eyes returning to Jihoon’s, “You’re different, you’re like me.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You’re a warlock, Jihoon, so am I.”

Seungcheol’s words were crystal clear, but it seems like it doesn’t register in Jihoon’s head. A warlock. That sounded ridiculous, but it also makes sense in a way, but Jihoon barely even knows what a warlock is.

“I know this is overwhelming, and it is easier for me to show you, so please, let me,” Seungcheol said as he offers his hand once more.

Jihoon is torn. His rational side is yelling at him to refuse to do what this man is telling him to do. He wanted to say that this is ridiculous, that he is so screwed because the only person he can depend on to get out of this debacle is speaking nonsense about warlocks. He knows if he reaches out for the man’s hand, the flashing images will return, and he prefers to not go through that again.

On the other hand, one side of him tells him that he doesn’t have anywhere else to go and anyone else to help him, this man is his only option. Regardless of how crazy he sounds, Jihoon feels like this is the first time in his life that he can trust someone

He curses himself in his head, but once he saw the man stare at him with gentle and reassuring eyes, he reached out to, once more, catch the man’s hand in his. He cringed, a whine escaped his lips as he saw various images flashed before his eyes. He wanted to let go because this is giving him a heavy headache, but the man lay his other hand on top of his and firmly held his hand in place. He wanted to yell at the man to let his hand go, but then the images stopped flashing and settled on one.

_“Good morning, Jihoon.” ___

__The voice came from the image, and it feels familiar somehow. The image starts to move, and it feels like a memory._ _

_He was in a nursery, sitting inside a crib, a woman looking down at him with a warm smile. ___

_“Everything is going to be okay, my lovely Jihoonie.” ___

_He then noticed the blood dripping from her forehead. She smiled and leaned in to kiss his head before she got up and covered his crib with a blanket. He heard the woman says something in a language he doesn’t understand. No, she was chanting, he reckons. He heard the sound of a man screaming in pain, it’s a familiar voice, and it was followed by a loud crashing and a bang of a door opening. The woman stops her chants then, and everything went pitch black, silence deafened his ears. ___

_He cried until his throat was sore. ___

__________The image shifts again, and now he’s aware that this one is not a memory._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_He sat on a chair in a lecture hall, one that looks dark and not well lit. An old-looking blackboard stood in the center of the hall and an old man in a dark red suit stood in front of it, giving a lecture. The words ‘Busan Massacre’ was written on the blackboard. ___

_“The Lee family, both the husband and the wife’s body were found on the scene of the massacre, but no trace of their four years-old son. It is believed that the son is still alive, although not likely considering how young he was, his location is unknown, and his status is not yet confirmed.” ___

______________Another shift of images and settled on an image where he stood in someone else’s body on someone else’s memory._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_He strode confidently in a hallway, one that is painted in red paint and decorated by black, wooden ornaments. He’s walking toward an office that belongs to someone in charge, someone who is well respected. ___

_He opens the door to the office and bowed, “Good afternoon, High Priest, you wanted to see me?” ___

_“Yes, Seungcheol, come in,” The man, he’s assuming the High Priest, said. ___

_“How may I be of your service, sir?” ___

_“We’ve received some news, great news, that is. A rumor had been spread that a mortal child died in a local high school due to a broken neck, a boy confessed to the murder, but records showed that on the moment of death, no one is touching the mortal,” The high priest explained. ___

_“Telekinesis, sir?” The body Jihoon is in said. ___

_The high priest nods, “Yes, I reckon so, too. The boy is fifteen years-old, the exact age-“ ___

_“The son of the Lee would have been.” ___

_“Exactly.” ___

________________________________Seungcheol let his hand go then, and abruptly, the images left his vision. He was panting, gasping even, finding it hard to breathe. Seungcheol looks at him expectantly, as if he’s waiting for Jihoon to say something. So he did._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“What was that? What did you do?” Jihoon asked, still trying to catch his breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“That was my memories and some of yours,” Seungcheol said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Mine?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Yes, the first one was your memory from when you were four years-old, you were too young to remember it, so I retrieve it for you,” Seungcheol said, “Jihoon, you are a warlock with the ability of telekinesis, you are the one who survived The Busan Massacre.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“What?!” Jihoon replied in disbelief, “Then what are you? And how the hell did you just do that to me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“I’m the high priest’s right-hand man, and I have the ability of mind reading and projecting, and that’s what I did,” Seungcheol explained carefully, “We’ve been looking for you for a long time, Jihoon, and this mortal world is not where you’re supposed to be. You’ve been alone for so long, but you don’t need to be anymore, I’m going to take you home.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Jihoon feels dumb for not finding a rational reason to decline the offer, but he’s got nothing to lose anyway. Nothing makes sense, but his life is a mess, and if there’s a slight chance that says he’s going to live a better life, he’s going to take it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________So he said, “Okay.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________A few hours later, Jihoon was released after having a recorded statement saying that he confessed due to his lack of comprehension of what had happened along with the stress of being accused by other witnesses, he thought that it would be easier for him to admit to something he didn’t do. The videotape from the security camera was proven to be authentic not long after that, with no signs of it being manipulated, hence, Jihoon was proven not guilty._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Now, he walks next to a stranger, having no idea of where they were going._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“I am part of The Coven of Shadowmoon, we’re the coven for witches and warlock in this town,” Seungcheol explained, noticing the hesitance and confusion in Jihoon’s eyes, “We have a boarding school, they will gladly take you in, afterward, we’ll discuss for your further arrangements.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Jihoon nods, still not having a full grip on the whole new world that was just introduced to him less than three hours ago._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________A gloved hand lands on his shoulder and squeezed firmly, and Jihoon looks up at Seungcheol whose eyes were warm enough to give a slight reassurance to Jihoon’s running thought, “Everything is going to be fine, Jihoon, you’re okay.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________And Jihoon believed him, somehow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________With his luck, Jihoon knows he shouldn’t jinx it. Right when he finally feels assured and safer than ever, someone grabbed him by the neck and dragged him into an alley. A hand covered his mouth, so he couldn’t yell out for Seungcheol who was walking ahead of him. The hand left his mouth when he was harshly thrown into the floor, but he was too winded to say anything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“He was my brother, and I will not let his killer leave unmarked,” The man said who looked like an older version of Dong Gunwoo, only that he is taller and has a more defined muscle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Jihoon gulped as he saw the man charged toward him and he closes his eyes and throws his hands out trying to protect himself, but the attack never came. A loud thud was heard and when he opened his eyes, the man was lying on the ground on the opposite wall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Jihoon looked at his hands. He did it again, he hurt the man without even touching him. He felt exhausted suddenly, his limbs wouldn’t cooperate with him anymore and his vision becomes blurry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________The other man groaned, pulling himself up from the floor, “How the fuck did you do that? Was that how you killed my brother?!” The man roared, ready to charge and attack him again, he wanted to raise his arms, to try to defend himself, but his body refused._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________He stares at the man, observes the bulky arms and impressive muscle tone. He was already exhausted, he feels like he’s going to pass out, but if he stays conscious for this, he knows that it’s to be one hell of a beating._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Before the man starts making his way toward him, a voice that belongs to Seungcheol yelled, “Hapless mortal, this is all but a dream. _Dormi cito _.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

________________________________He saw the man fell unconscious, and the last thing he saw was Seungcheol who stood behind the man, eyes dark and he could’ve sworn he saw a tint of red in them. But it might only be an illusion because everything turns pitch black then._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry it took forever for me to update.
> 
> This chapter is hard to write due to the heavy law theme, and I'm sure there are many inaccuracies in the law system BUT I did try my best.
> 
> Seungcheol is finally here, and I hope you like how I describe him.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! Review and comments are always welcome! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> There is an extreme amount of violence in this chapter, and I swear it won't be as dark after this chapter (hopefully)! Also, sorry if I made Jihoon so harsh, I imagine this is his defense mechanism from the life he lived.
> 
> This universe is heavily inspired by the show Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, but it is not an AU of that world, though, as I hate a lot of aspects from that world, so I will make my own adjustment!
> 
> Anyway, please do share your comments and tell me what you think!


End file.
